


Letters of the Inquisition

by dovahqueene



Series: Amelie Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, eventually i suppose, who knows what im doing here honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahqueene/pseuds/dovahqueene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters to and from the members of the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of the Inquisition

**i.**

 

_Written in a clearly noble hand on a crumpled sheet of parchment, now buried beneath the snow:_

 

Amelie,

 

Honestly, this is ridiculous. This morning, after a full day of desperately searching for you, I had to hear from one of your elf _friends_ that you departed for Haven the other day, presumably to visit Maxwell. Evidently, they did not deem this information worth of my ears, and seeing how it regarded the location of my daughter, I had them dismissed. Permanently.

Do you see now, Amelie, what your antics get you? Your friends now have no position or home, simply because you asked them to lie for you. Because of your selfishness, every servant that ever even stepped into your quarters is now without pay or a place to rest their heads, and your family now have to rely on a very small staff.

I am sure you will be dreadfully tired by the time you reach Haven, so I have arranged for you spend one evening at a residence there. I'm sure it will meet your standards of living. Maxwell will be aware of your arrival.

Come home, daughter. I will only ask once.

 

Signed,

Lady Miriam Trevelyan of Ostwick

 

**ii.**

 

_On the prisoner found in the Temple of Sacred Ashes:_

 

According to a Free Marcher noble named Maxwell Trevelyan, the woman found in the Temple is Lady Amelie Trevelyan. She was in Haven to visit him, he tells us, and attended the Conclave claiming she was there to represent her family. Conveniently, Knight-Lieutenant Maxwell was ill, and did not attend the Conclave.

We have yet to discover any clear motive for Lady Trevelyan to have caused the destruction. We will continue searching.

 

Leliana

 

**iii.**

 

_Neatly folded parchment, written with strangely bright red ink:_

 

Commander Cullen,

 

Cassandra said I ought to write letters for all three of you, (you being, well, _you_ , Lady Montiliyet, and Sister Leliana) but if you prefer ink that does _not_ hurt your eyes, you should probably read their letters. Plenty of refugees needed to borrow ink to compose letters to their family (they seem to be under the impression that the Inquisition has it in troves), so by the time I got to your letter, they were all out of black ink, hence the far too bright red.

There are quite a lot of refugees in the Hinterlands, and they're all quite cold and hungry. We've given them blankets, which we found in caches left for the apostates, and gone hunting for ram. We haven't managed to find a healer yet, put the mages that want to help are using whatever magic they can to aid them.

The Templars and the apostates are very hostile. ~~I swear, if an apostate freezes my feet _one_ more time~~ It seems the only thing either group cares about is destroying the other. Neither care about the people caught in the crossfire. They do an awful lot of destroying everything around them.

What else? Ah, yes – I've set up areas where the horse master's son requested we build watch towers. Well, where the soldiers should build watch towers. We managed to remove some wolves that have been killing farmers, and with the watch towers built, Master Dennet will surely aid the Inquisition. _s ~~ounded too formal, rewrite it~~_

Again, I apologize for the red ink. I had thought that as it dried, it would look darker and be much less of a pain on the eyes.

 

Signed,

The Great and Mighty Herald of Andraste, Lady Amelie Anastasia Trevelyan

 

**iv.**

 

_Excerpts from a letter from Cassandra to Leliana:_

 

Leliana,

 

I apologize for the Herald's letter. Trevelyan is odd, and I have no doubt she wrote a very strange letter to you. You are lucky you did not receive the Commander's; I believe his is written in red ink, as she shattered the last black ink pot before composing his.

We've been helping where we can. The Herald seems to be reluctant to offer help personally, when faced with refugees asking for assistance, but nonetheless she offers. It seems to take her a moment to get the words out, but she does it all the same.

... and she complains a rather lot. About the dirt, Templars, apostates, her feet aching, her leathers, the Mark, refugees and recruits addressing her as the Herald of Andraste, and any other slight inconvenience.

...Has Josephine contacted the Trevelyans yet? Please let her know that we will not find as much support among them as we had previously thought; the Herald is not on the best of terms with her family. In fact, she used quite colorful language to describe exactly how she feels about her mother.

Despite her constant complaints and jokes, I will say this for Trevelyan: she seems rather determined. I cannot tell if it's truly for the sake of others or simply for herself, but either way, I do respect her for it.

 


End file.
